A Master And His Minions
by Pricat
Summary: Onevshots of Gru bonding with the Minions after takingbthem in
1. Chapter 1

A Master And His Minions

It was 4.30 In the morning and in his room, Gru was still awake since after hearing his Minipns tell him how they came to be with Scarlet Overkill, it had made him sad knowing their previous masters had fired them just for being them as it angered him.

Sure they were child like but it added to their charm and were smart so knew others wouldn't understand them but he was concerned since this was their first night here and he was worried about how they were doing since he set up beds in the lab knowing that other masters didn't do that, slipping on his dressing gown which was green grey with his long scarf around his neck, and his slippers on.

He went downstairs but found the button to activate the tube that led to the lab feeling worry hearing nothing knowing Nefario needed to Minion proof the place so a million thoughts ran through his mind and sighed but his worry melted a little seeing them still asleep in beds, sone sleeping by themselves or in beds with others which made his heart melt, something that wasn't supposed to happen.

But a whimper broke that thought feeling a tug on his trouser leg seeing one of them, Kevin look worried but scared making Gru understand picking him up and was sitting in a swivel egg like chair.

"Aww it's okay Kevin as Scarlet's gone.

You guys look out for each other huh?

My Mom never did that for me.

Having You guys around is the better thing I ever did because who knows what would have happened, you would've ended alone or studied." he said feeling Kevin bury his face in Gru's top making Gru understand as he was his own villain but didn't want to use them like their previous masters but befriend them and they would become a family.

"Kevin you're a genius!

Because I realised I don't have to be like the others with you guys.

We could be family and have all the villainous fun!" he said yawning.

A sleepy smile crossed Kevin's fa e at this showing he approved as he fell asleep but Gru kissed his head hoping Nefario hadn't seen but didn't care because he cared about them or starting to, he had to protect them.

Gru was getting sleepy himself but tucking Kevin in leaving the lab hoping that this was a good thing and smiled.

He needed to talk to Nefario later about this well after he got some sleep but was going to his room.

"You like him, huh?" Dave said softly.

Kevin's eyes opened.

"Yes he's nicer than the others." he said.

The other Minions agreed as they were beginning to feel like this could be their home and maybe Gru could be more than a master as they were getting to sleep.

The next morning, Gru awoke to pancakes and coffee wondering where they had came from but realised who had smirking knowing they appreciated him but he didn't understand their native speak so he could talk to them but was already attached to them remembering what he'd said in the lab earlier this morning.

What he had said there was true, as his Mom never really paid attention to him or acted like she cared growing up so he understood how the Minions felt after everything they had been through seeing Nefario worried.

"Some of those little guys of yours are bothering Kyle!

This ain't gonna end well." he said as Gru went to the living room seeing Kyle chasing Dave as he looked scared but saw Kevin punch Kyle making Gru impressed but mad at Kyle.

"Looks like somebody's in the doghouse." Kevin heard Mark whisper but it was Kyle who was in trouble.

"I knew we could trust him." Dave said as Gru was checking him over but relieved Dave wasn"t hurt but more curious about them as Kevin and the others understood and willing to let him learn about them and their ways.

They saw him as leader of the pack in a way but hadn't trusted a master that much to teach them their ways 


	2. Jealous

"Get away from there, you little pests!" Nefario yelled at the Minions as they were running around and playing in his area plus Dave was playing with his bazooka as Gru chuckled at their mischief seeing the doctor annoyed but Kevin was being mischievous and we're getting them away.

"Aw come on Nefario!

They're just playing!" Gru assured him.

"No more like wrecking!" Nefario said.

The Minions were sad because they loved Gru as their master but also their father of sorts but were hiding it from him in case he didn't want them to think of him that way and saw him giving them bananas making them excited fighting for them as Nefario sighed.

He understood why Gru took them in but they got on his nerves hearing Gru chuckle, and high five Kevin as the tall Minion Dave saw him share with him which made him very happy and hugged Kevin making him giggle as Nefario sighed.

"Dr Nefario, I need some tech to steal the Jumo-torn." Gru told him.

"Sure but you're gonna use them to help, right?" he said pointing to the Minions.

"Yes they're pretty good at helping, but why so grumpy?" Gru said.

Dave offered a banana to him but he refused making the Minion sad but were going to help Gru and he sighed but had weapons for Gru and saw the Minions on there irritating Nefario as the plane left.

When they got back, Gru was high fiving them making Nefario scowl especially Gru telling them they could order pizza as Nefario stomped off as Gru knew he was jealous of the Minions and it was because he was the first one to tell them about the Minions.

"Don't worry Nefario may be cold at first but he warms up." Gru told them.

They hoped so as they were excited about pizza making Gru smile as he cared about them


	3. Dosed Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories but thanks to those who reviewed plus Fall makes me imagine the minions drinking hot cocoa among other things.**

**In this one, it's Winter making the minions excited but have snow fun plus take care of a dosed up Gru who has the flu.**

* * *

><p>It was now December in Pasadena and Kevin and his many brothers were up but wide eyed especially seeing that snow had blanketed the town making them excited because they liked playing in the snow because they were running out into the snow since Gru was still asleep because they were innocent little guys throwing snowballs along with other things.<p>

"What if Nefario hears us?" Bob asked.

"Don't worry, about him." Kevinto,d his little brother.

Gru was up but wondering where Tne minions were but heard antics and laughter plus heard Nefario yelling wondering what was going on seeing Kevin or Stuart had shoved snow down his back.

"Hey just relax Nefario, they're just playing!" Gru said.

Kevin noticed Gru shivering because he was in pyjamas in Tne snow, which wasn't a good idea getting him inside making him understand because they didn't want him to get a cold but heard him sneeze which made them worry.

"Hey it's okay, I can handle myself." Gru told them.

"Let's get you coffee, big boss." Dave said going to the kitchen but Gru was feeling buggy which bothered Nefario making Kevin understand because Nefario might be mean, but he cared about Gru too like they did.

Nefario noticed that Gru was getting sick but he didn't want to tell him or the minions because he didn't want to scare them.

"Big boss, you sure you okay?" Bob asked him holding Tim his bear.

"Aww don't worry Bob, I'm good." Gru lied as he was coughing up a storm making Nefario worry because Gru had a fever placing a gloved hand on his head feeling a high fever.

"Oh boy, you're red hot and need to see the doctor!" Nefario said worrying the minions because they cared about Gru.

"Relax, I'm calling the doctor." Nefario told them.

* * *

><p>"Yep, big boss is sick with flu." Stuart said.<p>

It was a few days later but Gru was sick and dosed up with the flu which had happened after they'd pulled off a scheme but Nefario had taken Gru to the actual doctor who'd given him a shot plus prescribed medicine.

"Yeah, but we've no reason to worry as he'll get better." Nefario said which surprised them because the mad scientist was jealous of them but was learning to like them, which Kevin was happy about because he cared about his brothers and right now he was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Yeah, he needs us and we need him." he said softly making Nefario understand because Gru had to,d him about them but he was understanding seeing Gru going to the bathroom sluggishly making them understand, guessing Gru was probably lonely stuck in bed which gave Kevin an idea.

"Yeah, I know he's probably miserable." Stuart said.

They entered Gru's room seeing the waste paper basket full of tissues making both of them feel bad for Gru because to them and their brothers, Gru was limeva dad because he had taken them into his home and treated them well compared to Scarlet Overkill but they pushed Scarlet out of their minds.

In a way Gru reminded them of Dracula one of their part favourite masters so we're on the bed seeing Gru deep asleep making them smile being beside him which stunned him seeing they were risking getting sick just to comfort him but in a way it was cuddle time which he needed.

"Tbanks guys, as I was feeling lonely." Gru to,d them.

"Yeah, we know we were worried about you, our brothers too." Stuart said.

Gru understood but he was cuddling them which was helping them but it was helping him too because he got lonely too like they used to be but now things were okay.


End file.
